His Daughter
by ksugirl17
Summary: Danielle Malfoy is Draco's twin and Lucius most beloved daughter. She's not like the other Slytherins and doesn't understand her families values. During her fifth year, she fears the worst will happen. During that time, she finds someone and is happy. Until she discovers her fathers secret plan that will destroy her whole world. Rating may change.
1. A Father's Daughter

Danielle Malfoy brushed her hair to perfection. Her long blonde hair was magnificent; something all Malfoys' took pride in. This was one thing of the many things that Danielle preferred to do by hand rather than by wand. Although her family was proud of their magic, she was different from the rest. She kept herself grounded by having an equal balance of doing things herself.

She looked back in the mirror to double check her appearance. Danielle always thought of herself as pretty, but never beautiful. Although Draco did always think of himself as a beautiful creature, she was never confident enough. Her pale skin was too pale, her bright green eyes didn't match her hair and her body was too soft for her liking.

_No boy would ever love me for me,_ she sighed to herself. The last name of Malfoy was enough to scare off any boy she truly liked. She began organizing her things to get her mind off of her insecurities before hearing a knock on the door.

"Come in," Danielle called out before closing her suitcase that was full of bras and underwear. Lucius Malfoy peaked his head around the door to stare as his daughter. Lucius had never felt a love for anyone like he did for his daughter. After Draco was born, he felt a sparked of love for him that quickly faded away. Ten minutes later when Danielle was born, he felt his heart shooting fireworks and sparks. She was his pride, joy and his whole life.

"My dear, you look wonderful for the upcoming day. Can I be assured you got enough rest?" Lucius walked in and sat himself on the chair against the wall. Danielle almost giggled at the fact that her hair was just as long as his.

"Thank you father. And surprisingly enough I did…" she wondered off, debating whether to tell him about her strange suspicions. Danielle had what muggles called a "sixth sense". She could feel in her bones if something wasn't right. Her fifth year of Hogwarts had given her nothing but butterflies and major anxiety. Lucius waited patiently for the rest of her sentence. He was fascinated by her thought process.

"I feel as if something horrible will happen this year," she finally said. He looked at her for a while before getting off of the couch. He gave her a kiss on the top of her head before giving her a smile.

"Everything will be well dear. I can assure you that your mother and I would pull you out of school if it's needed," Lucius turned toward the door before looking back at her, "We will be leaving for the station in 10 minutes." As he walked down the hallway of the glorious mansion, he knew exactly what she was talking about. He slumped over a wall, begging himself not to cry. Narcissa and he couldn't do anything about the deal. He had failed as a father. He straightened himself back up and continued walking, hoping that his daughter would not hate him for the upcoming events.

* * *

**Danielle's POV**

I thought I was going have a heart attack dragging all of my belongings down the long staircase. Four of the house elves were following me, begging to let them help.

"Hey!" Draco yelled from the top of the stairs. I couldn't help but smile. I tried to do most things for myself while Draco did the exact opposite. Sometimes I wondered if we were related, let alone twins. I turned around the see Draco, the future of the Malfoy business, pouting at the sight of his luggage not being moved for him.

"Mimi," I said to my favorite house elf, "please help the poor princess Draco with his luggage." Mother appeared from her doorway with a frown on her face. Draco was her favorite, and I was father's favorite. That's always how it was going to be. I'm very sure that their favorite child was always a source of the two fighting.

"Danielle, please be kinder to your brother. If you want to be a lady then act like it," her mother said before snapping at the elf's to help him. I sighed before moving my two luggage's down the stairs one step at a time.

* * *

Platform 9 ¾ was just as busy as ever. Parents and children all moving in different directions. Some wouldn't let go of their parents and some couldn't wait to leave them. I kept ahold of father's arm, savoring the last moments I had with him while Draco was on the other side of me. I had already said goodbye to mother at home, claiming that she wasn't feeling well. The awkward hug as over with as soon as it began. The whistle to the train blew, and I knew it was time to leave my father. Draco and father gave a sturdy handshake before he walked toward the train. Father turned to me and gave me a big hug. With tears in my eyes, I smiled taking in his scent. It took me back to the time when I was little and he would read stories to me and then check under her bed for goblins. Father broke the hug to give me his yearly speech.

"Now Danielle, I know you've been nervous about this school year, but I can promise you all will be well. If I'm wrong, you know you can write to me and I will take you out of school immediately. Please be careful. I love you darling," father never failed to make me tear up.

"I love you too father. Expect a letter from me within the week!" I gave him one last hug before barely making onto the train before it left.

I began to look down each long corridor of the train, wondering where to look for my friends first. I chose a side not before bumping into someone. With a hard thud, I fell onto the ground.

"Bloody hell, are you alright?" I groaned before taking the hand that was offered by the stranger. I looked up into the face of a tall orange haired boy. He looked to be a couple of years older than me, but he was too cute to be overlooked. His faced was scrunched up in an adorable way that made my stomach do backflips.

"Yes, I'm quite alright. It's my entire fault; I wasn't paying attention and looking for my friends. This is a bad habit of mine really, running into strangers and not paying attention," I had to stop myself before I rambled on like an idiot for longer. "What I meant to say is all is well." He looked very amused and I noticed he was still holding onto my hand. He looked very familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on where I knew him from.

"I'm glad you're alright. Maybe I'll be seeing you around," he said. Then winked and walked away in the opposite direction. _Ugh come back you beautiful man…. I need a good luck kiss?_ She smiled at her thoughts before finding her friends.

"I really hope you aren't talking about a Weasley, because your father would kill him and then you," Dauphine Daly said to me after I finished telling my story. She was one of my best friends, but she was a true Slytherin at heart. I was a Slytherin, but I did not have the same ideas like the others. Which made it hard to become friends with some of the other girls.

"Dauph, I don't even know who it was. I'm just saying he was a pretty good looking guy," I rolled my eyes at her, but secretly knew she was right. Father never approved of the Weasleys, something that she never understood. Father would freak if he knew.

"All I'm saying is be careful. You don't want to inbreed with those blood traitors," I rolled my eyes again and looked away. _What a snob_. I will never know why they thought of people in such horrible ways. The word 'blood traitors' always made me cringe. It was a disgusting word.

"Look! We're home!" Dauphine said excitedly, interrupting my thoughts. I looked out the window and had a familiar knot in my stomach. Something wasn't going to be right this year.


	2. A Horrifying Meeting

Dinner went by very fast. I barely listened to anything Dumbledore said because I was looking for that guy I saw earlier. I found him over at the Gryffindor table, to my own horror. I had just confirmed my worst fear. HE WAS A WEASLEY. I ducked my head down in shame, thinking of how disappointed my father would be of my thoughts towards a Weasley. Although I didn't believe in my father's views, a daughter never wants to disappoint her father. I nudged Dauphine.

"OW! What is your problem?" Dauphine said a little too loudly. I pinched her arm before she let out another loud shriek. I peeked up to look right into my brothers harsh eyes. I stuck my tongue out at him before recognizing how many people was looking at me….oops. I glanced at the Gryffindor table to look right into his eyes. Then a strange thing happened… another person who looked just like him turned around and looked at me. Great. He was an identical twin.

Then I slowly looked around to see half of the dining hall looking at us. Father taught me to never be embarrassed. If people were looking at you, they were jealous of your power as a witch. Though I thought that was all bullocks, it did help your confidence in situations like these.

"Dauphine, if you don't fake a smile and pretend like you're okay, I will make create my own curse and make sure to test it on you!" Suddenly Dauphine demeanor changed. She was smiling and waving in only an instant. I smirked. Malfoys knew how to threaten.

"But really, what is your deal you butch?" She said much more quietly. I couldn't help but laugh at her saying the word 'butch'. We watched an American muggle movie at her house and they kept saying that word. We didn't even know what it meant, but we loved the sound of it.

"The guy I ran into earlier? Well he was a Weasley," I paused, noticing that everyone had gone back to their own business. "And he has an identical twin!" I had to force myself not to look back at him to see if he was still looking. A blush ran up to my cheeks at the thought of him. Dauphine laughed. But when she laughs, it sounds like a dying animal. The snorting and the gasping sounded awfully painful.

"Do you mean Fred and George? They're the biggest pranksters of the school! How could you not know them?" She began scanning the room for the twins. People were starting to leave, along with Draco and that annoying pest of a girl Pansy. I mean really, who the hell names their kid Pansy? They're set up for failure from birth. Draco gave me a glance, before I nodded and he walked away. Twin telepathy. It's like we had our own little language of him asking if I was alright.

"Can you see them? I can't look again or I'll look desperate," I suddenly had an interest to a mark on the table. I began picking at it and studying it closely, trying to not think about his eyes again.

"No, I think they've left… Oh look what you did, you buffoon! I have a bruise on my arm from you," I rolled my eyes at her stupidity. I was more annoyed he had left. But what was I expecting? For him to say goodbye?

"Okay Dauph, let's go to our dormitory."

* * *

The next day of classes went by with professors introducing themselves and instructing on what we would be taught throughout the year. I was fascinated by our Defense of the Dark Arts teacher. Draco and I were sat next to each other, and we couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous the oh so great Dolores Umbridge was. We knew our father was involved with the reason she was here, so we made a pact to not anger her, fearing our father would hear about it. Well, Draco was afraid. He would be severely punished, while I would get a little slap on the wrist.

I was able to talk to Professor Snape. I did like him. Although I knew he was involved with Voldemort, as was my father. I tried to pretend like I didn't know, but I had seen my father's dark mark on many occasions. The whole family pretended like it didn't exist. They were afraid to talk about it, while I was revolted by the fact Father would do that. He wasn't as heroic as I thought he was.

While in the library in the afternoon, I spotted a familiar hair of red. I was looking for a book to help with my essays that Umbridge assigned on the first day of classes, when I saw it out of the corner of my eye. His back was to me, but I knew for sure that it was him. He was sitting alone with a book in front of him. I turned to walk away when I stopped myself.

_Don't be a coward. What better way to show that I don't have the same beliefs as my family, than to talk to a Weasley. Not just to spite them, but to show the world I'm a force to be reckon with. Plus he's very charming and I'm sure he's a delight. So what are you waiting for you butch? Go talk to him._

I took a deep breath before turning around. I walked straight over to the table and put my books on the table. He looked slightly startled.

"Hello, I'm Danielle. We met on the train yesterday," He looked a little different, but maybe it's just the light. "You know, we bumped into each other and I fell? Well I just wanted to say hello and introduce myself. I thought I could sit at the same table and talk and do our school work. Is that okay?" He kept staring at me, not saying a word. My nerves were beginning to get the best of me. Then, he started laughing. He laughed so hard he started crying. My face was so red; I thought it was going to melt. I looked around the library to see everyone staring at me. Yet again. I had tears welling up in my eyes and I knew I had to go. I packed up my books and almost ran out of the library.

How embarrassing. There was nothing I could say to make myself feel better. I must be so awful; he would laugh in my face about that. Tears were streaming down my face. How could he do that to someone? I felt someone grab my arm and spin me around.

"Oh great you again! " His whole face was so red from laughing. It made me want to curl into a ball and die.

"I want to apologize, you see I'm not…"

"FRED!" a loud voice interrupted us. I peered over his shoulder to see the other twin coming toward us. He even started walking faster when he saw me crying.

Then I felt a brick hit me. He was a twin. There were two of them. They were identical. YOU DUMB BUTCH. I had spoken to the wrong one. I think I want to die now.

"George is the one I think you were talking about. He's been talking about you nonstop," The twin said under his breath before "George" came over.

"Are you alright? What has my brother said to you, because I'll make sure he pays for it, you slimy slug!" "George" said. I was getting more mortified by the second. I wasn't even sure who was who. The other twin started explain.

"You see George, this lovely girl had us confused. While I was waiting for you to come to the library, she came up to me and introduced herself and started telling me what happened yesterday. Which I've heard a million times," Georges face got red as he said that. "I couldn't help but laugh! I've broken this poor girl's heart by doing it and I'm dreadfully sorry." I quickly wiped off my face before answering him. At least they were being nice about it.

"No it's quite alright. You two should really wear nametags. You would save everyone some trouble," I was starting to get back some confidence. They both laughed and introduced themselves.

"Well I'm Fred, the one you talked to in the library," He bowed before gesturing to his brother.

"I'm George, the one who rudely knocked you over on the train. Sorry about that again," He reached for my hand and kissed it. I blushed and made a mental note. George had a bump on the top and his nose and Fred doesn't… this is going to be difficult.

"And I'm Danielle. As awkward as this has been, I think I'm going to go to my room until dinner. I've had enough humiliation for the last two days to last me a lifetime," I said. They both did a chuckle at the same time. Just like Draco and I use to. Fred bid me farewell before going back to the library, leaving me and George alone.

"I'm sorry about everything. My brother never wanted to make you cry and neither did I," How nice could a guy be. "Maybe after dinner, we could go to the Astronomy tower? I've heard there's going to be some stars that are for the books," I couldn't talk for a second. I was so taken aback… OH MY GOD YOU BUTCH SPEAK.

"Yes!" I said a little too loudly. "I mean, I'm sure I could do that," He smiled before telling me he'd meet me outside of the dining hall. I could've stared in his eyes forever. "I'll see you then," I said before we went our separate ways. I looked back to make sure he was in the library before skipping the rest of the way to the Slytherin common room.

* * *

**Hello everyone! I didn't do an authors note last chapter, but welcome! I know the first two chapters are slow, but I want to be sure you get a feel for Danielle and of course her sidekick Dauphine! Please review and let me know what you think. I have a lot in store for this story, so don't give up hope yet!**

**-Jordan**


	3. The Date

**Hey guys! This is the first time I've spoken directly to you guys! But welcome to my story! I'm really excited that you guys are reading and are interested. And I want everyone to know, this isn't a Mary Sue story. I'm NOTHING like Danielle and you have to remember that she's a Malfoy and believes that she's flawless and almost perfect. Please Read this chapter and tell me what you think, I would appreciate it. and REVIEW:)**

* * *

Once I returned to the common room, I put my books down and tried to actually do some homework. I couldn't concentrate though, I just kept thinking about him and what I was going to say and how I was going to do my hair… and my father. My father would be so disappointed in me. I was his pride and joy.. and I betrayed him. It wasn't my fault that I liked him though…

"What's on your mind?" I was so lost in my thoughts I did even realize that Draco had sat right next to me. I looked at him with confusion. He laughed, but it wasn't genuine. He never genuinely laughed anymore.

"You were practically drooling over here, staring off into space," he said while looking at my essay… which I had only managed to write my name.

I almost told him everything. Not just about George, but about how much I missed him. Father was always disappointed in Draco. Especially now that he's planning on being a death eater. I secretly think that Father is more upset that Draco is actually going to do it. My brother never smiles anymore. He goes after others to hurt them. He's not the same brother who would hang out with me while we explored our never ending backyard. When we were little it used to be so big, but now it's too small. I could never tell my brother anything anymore. My best friend went away.

"No I'm fine. Just thinking about how awful this assignment is," Draco looked disappointed, but nodded. Then he did something that made me go over for hours. He looked right in my eyes and put his hand over mine and walked away. That was the most affection that Draco had shown me in years. I didn't even believe that he still had that capability.

Dinner went by dreadfully slow. I was nervous for my time with George, while thinking about how I would get past all of the Slytherins walking out of the dining hall. I wasn't ready for my Father to hear about my little 'date'. Plus Dauphine was talking about how cute my brother was and it was annoying as hell. But after our dinner disappeared and the desserts showed up onto the table, I saw George walk out of the dining hall. I was so confused. I looked over at Fred at the Gryffindor table. He gave a quick nod to the doors that George had just gone into.

"Hey Dauph, I think I'm going to skip dessert. Something in dinner didn't settle right," She scowled at me.

"Yeah fine!" She waved me off. I think I may have interrupted her sentence, but I was too nervous to care. I tried to nonchalantly walk through the heavy doors, but instead I looked like an idiot not being able to get them open the first couple of tries. How embarrassing. I didn't look behind me; I couldn't look at the people staring at me.

As soon as I heard the doors close, I looked around for George. All I could think about how happy I was, but in the back of my mind I saw my father… George was just around a corner, with his back turned toward me. _I could walk away right now. I could ditch him and tell my dad a joke about how I pretended to like a Weasley. He would be so proud. It would be a joke he would tell to all of his friends. Maybe if I told Draco, we would interact just how we use to. We'd laugh and joke about those dumb Weasley twins. _I stepped back a step and stopped. My feet wouldn't take me back more. I was torn between two different worlds and I could only be in one.

I cleared my throat and George turned around and smirked at me. I made the right choice.

"So why are these stars so much better than any other night," I asked, almost out of breath. I couldn't even formulate it into a question I was so tired. I felt like we were climbing these stairs for hours.

"Professor Telawney told me if I didn't see these stars tonight, I would most likely die a horrid death. So they're better because I get to live!" I stopped climbing and just looked at him. He turned around. He was four steps ahead of me, so we were almost eye to eye.

"You know Professor Telawney is full of everything and nothing at the same time? I don't even know why she still teaches in this school," I crossed my arms. He just stared at me. It wasn't romantic silence, it was almost awkward.

"You're strange." He finally said. I just stared at him wide eyed. _Me? Strange? _ "You try to pretend like you're not a Malfoy, but at random moments your Malfoy light will shine." I knew that he probably figured I was a Malfoy, but I was still shocked that he admitted it. He began walking up the stairs again. I walked without complaining, contemplating what he had just said.

Once we got to the top, he waved his wand and had a blanket down and two pillows. _How romantic was this? _We both laid down awkwardly, and made sure that we weren't touching each other, which was a little odd. It was quiet before I decided to say something.

"You know I'm not this evil person that everyone makes me out to be." _Why did I just say that? That's not what I wanted to say! He doesn't want to hear about your baggage. _But George was too interested in hearing me continue. He propped his head up on his hand and gave me a look. A look that made my heart jump and want to talk for hours.

"Just because of my name, doesn't mean I am the same as my brother or father. I know them both very differently than you do. I didn't even understand the burden of my name until I came to Hogwarts. Everyone from Slytherin loved me and everyone from Gryffindor hated me, just from knowing my name. I know you probably don't understand, but I love my father dearly. He's a great man, but his weakness is bullying and power. It goes to his head sometimes. I don't believe the same things they do. I don't understand it. But I love them still. Because that's what families do." I had avoided eye contact with him until I finished my 'speech'. He was smiling. "I just want you to know, every smile you have is mischievous." He laughed. _Wow, I can make George Weasley laugh? _

"I just find it amazing you still love them after everything they've done," Some Malfoy pride stirred up in me, wanting to slap him, but I held myself back and let him finish. "Don't get me wrong, but they're just different from most people. My family is too; we're sometimes considered the laughing stock because there's so many of us and we aren't very… fortunate," His cheeks got red. I noted to not talk about money in front of him. "We still all love each other because we are there for each other anytime it's needed." Some in my heart stirred while George was talking about his family.

I had always heard from my father that the Weasleys were disgusting people and that we should never talk to them unless we're making a mockery of them. But did my father only think that because they were poor? That thought made me nauseous, so I decided to move onto a different topic.

"So, you and Fred are the jokesters. Why is that?" He had a confused look on the change of topic, but went along with it.

"Fred and I love making people laugh. I'm surprised my mother hasn't had numerous heart attacks. Last year, we hexed all of the doorknobs so that when you touched them, you'd grow a beard. My mother had a foot long ginger beard," I couldn't help but laugh along with George. His laugh was so contagious.

"Was she mad or did she think it was funny?"

"Oh Merlin's beard she didn't think it was funny at all! She didn't go out all day because she couldn't remember the shaving spell for faces! My father gave us a high five on that. He's always been the one to enjoy our pranks more. What were you like growing up?" What was this, 20 questions?

"I'm not really sure… oh actually I do have a good story. One of my childhood friends would have muggle catalogues sent to the house. We were looking through them and saw this thing called a …. I think it was a trampoline? But it was bouncy and it looked like so much fun. So I begged and begged my father for three months to have this trampoline. He was embarrassed to think of having something muggle made in the house, but he finally broke down after I had been hanging on his pant leg for three hours. He went to a muggle store and bought me a trampoline! Mother was furious, but that thing was so much fun. I even got father jumping for a little bit," I couldn't help but laugh at the memory. My father never knew this, but when he thought no one was watching, he would jump on that thing.

I looked over at George and suddenly got angry. At the mention of my father, he had laid back down and looked back up at the stars. He didn't even look like he was listening. I got red in the face, I was so angry. Was he just trying to use me? To have sex with me and leave me be? I chose my family over this little boy. I was now more angry at myself.

"Maybe there's a reason Malfoys and Weasleys can't date. We're from two separate worlds and it should stay that way," I stood up. George had a very confused look on his face. "You don't even look at me when I talk about my father. I respect your family, why not at least try to understand mine." I began to walk down the mile long staircase, everyone I went down, the more angry I became that he wasn't following me.

I knew it was after hours and I would get in trouble if I was caught, but I didn't care. I wanted to get caught. If I did, then I'd have an excuse to yell at someone. As soon as I thought that, I ran into a Weasley. Ron Weasley to be exact. I had forgotten that he was a prefect. He looked horrified. I wasn't sure if it was because I was a Malfoy or because he hadn't busted anyone yet. After a couple of minutes of just staring at each other, I decided to speak.

"Hello…. Can you speak?" I said jokingly, but then I see Hermione Grangers' big mess of hair and I'm sure I just sounded like a typical Malfoy to her.

"Why are you not in your common room?" She asked as she crossed her arms and began stomping her foot. What a know it all. She probably just wanted to bust a Malfoy.

"I really am sorry, the time just slipped away. I was heading back to my common room right now, you can even walk me to it!" I was almost begging. I never wanted to get in trouble. It's my one true fear. Hermione face softened up a little bit, but just for extra measure… "If you did walk me, maybe we could talk about you helping me out with Arithmacy. I love the subject, but sometimes it doesn't click with me. I'd even be willing to pay you!" Hermione definitely loved hearing that, while Ron was looking over my shoulder. I looked over to and saw George walking down the same hallway. We made eye contact and he gave me a sad look. All of a sudden I had guilt weigh heavy on my shoulders, but I couldn't show him I was feeling guilty. Not just yet anyway.


	4. Two Worlds Can Become One

**Hey guys! I really hope you all are enjoying the story! I had a lot of fun writing it**

I'm sure it was evident that I didn't get any sleep the night before. My emotions kept going back and forth between being angry at George and then upset by the look I saw on his face over Ron's shoulder. I woke up from my two hour sleep, thinking about going to breakfast, but then I thought about seeing George in the dining hall and decided against it. _Was he looking for me? Would he ignore me? _ I wasn't sure what I was going to do. I couldn't hide in my room forever, but I certainly could for a little while. I almost fell back asleep in my robes until I heard people talking in the common room.

I had to walk with a purpose to my classes. I tried to avoid eye contact so no one could get the chance to ask why the hell my eyes looked so horrid. During potions, I couldn't even focus. It was even my favorite subject. All I could think about all class was that George wasn't in my potions class, because he was older and wasn't a NEWT student. That was the only thing that cheered my up all day.

On my way to lunch, I tried thinking of every possibility to get out of lunch, but still get food. I hadn't thought of any by the time I arrived at the Great Hall. When I walked in, I spotted Dauphine immediately. She was looking for me too and she had great relief on her face when we made eye contact. She had probably gotten worried since I wasn't at breakfast… but not worried enough to look for me in my room. While I walked over, I begged myself not to look back at the Gryffindor table. I wasn't sure how I'd handle seeing George, but I don't want to find out with the whole school staring. I sat down across from Dauph, so that my back was turned against the Gryffindor table. I was so exhausted I barely noticed that I had sat down next to my brother. He gave me a look of question probably because of my tired, crying eyes, but he didn't ask if. . I wasn't sure if he just didn't care or he thought we weren't close enough to ask anymore. He tried to make eye contact with Pansy, who was across from him, but she was talking to Crabbe.

"Here, father sent you a letter this morning at breakfast," he didn't make eye contact, only stared at his plat and handed me the letter very quickly, as if it would catch fire at any moment.

I nodded as a courtesy, but couldn't say anything. In fact, I realized I hadn't spoken all day. I set this thought aside and placed the letter securely in my robes, waiting for it to be opened. I didn't like reading fathers letters in front of Draco, due to the fact he would always peer over my shoulder, hoping for father to speak of him. I just had a big plate of potatoes, afraid that I wasn't going to be able to keep down any of the steak and kidney pie. Dauphine kept giving me odd looks, but never said anything. She knew that she wouldn't get any information out of me with Draco right beside me.

"What are they looking at?" Pansy glared at whoever the culprits were. Me, being in a sleepy haze, jumped almost a foot in the air, very frightened of the sudden disturbed silence. Nobody even saw my embarrassing moment because Draco had turned around and Dauph and Pansy were staring at something I couldn't see.

"It's just that damn Weasley family," at that point, my stomach almost came out of my mouth. They were looking over here to make fun of me probably. In the back of my mind, I knew that wasn't true. "Filthy blood traitors. Probably jealous they aren't over here with us," Draco turned back around and smirked. I wasn't George's number one fan, but what Draco was saying made me want to punch him. Checking to make sure my letter was still secure; I walked about of the dining hall, not looking at anyone. I just don't understand how someone could have no sympathy like Draco. I sat down in the courtyard and pulled out my father's letter. I almost lost it due to the wind, but was able to recover it.

I opened the letter to see my father's handwriting:

_My dearest daughter,_

_I hope so far this week has treated you kindly. Even though you are in your fifth year, it's still odd that you aren't home to greet me when I return from the Ministry. We will expect you home on Christmas, as always, with your brother. We must all be well presented due to a dinner that will occur the night you return. I do hope your brother stays out of trouble; I have a very important business deal to close. I never need to worry about you though. Dumbledore is an obvious fool he didn't make you a prefect. I hope your nerves have calmed down about this year. I wish you could practice Divination accurately, instead of that fake Trelawney teaching it. I miss you very much already and I can't wait to hear your reply. _

_-Father_

I became nervous all over again and reread about his "business deal". Since the Dark Lord is back, I suspected that it didn't have anything to do with the Ministry. Father must know that I understand what he's talking about. People thing Harry Potter is a fool because of what he's saying about you know whose return. My family knows the truth and is paralyzed with fear. Although my father misses me, I'm sure he has great relief in Draco and I being safe in Hogwarts, even though he would never admit that.

I looked at my left arm and lifted up the sleeve. All that was there was pale skin. A reoccurring nightmare I had was waking up with my arm in excruciating pain and seeing the Dark Mark. I knew it doesn't happen like that, but I could never the thought out of my head.

"Hello," the lack of sleep struck again, because I jumped almost a foot again. I put my head in my hands and tried not to have a heart attack. I looked up and was surprised to see Hermione Granger looking down at me.

"May I sit down?" I nodded slowly, confused on what was going on. Although I was nice to her last night, I assumed that she didn't like me because of my brother. She never looked at me when we pass each other in the halls. "I'm sorry I scared you, you just looked upset and needed a friend," I thought that she was joking; about to laugh at my face, but when I looked into her eyes, I saw sincerity. I was shocked and speechless. Hermione took this as a bad sign because she quickly said, "I'm not trying to offend you, but your friend Dauphine Daly did not look like she was about to get up."

I had to smile at this. Dauph wasn't the type to console others.

"My brother was making disgusting jokes," I said quietly, but Hermione looked surprised. Did she assume I'd call her a Mud Blood, even though she was showing me kindness and friendship? "It was about the Weasleys. I get tired of all of the negativity that I'm supposed to agree with about everyone. _Mudblood this _and_ blood traitor that._ That's all I ever hear," Hermione gave me a smile, which I did not understand.

"George really is sorry. I know you probably don't want to hear this, but he told us. Everyone knows there's a problem when George goes a minute without smiling. He didn't mean to offend you at all, it's just that you two are from..."

"Two different worlds," I finished this sentence and thought for a minute. We all come united to Hogwarts when we're 11, but as soon as the Sorting Hat is put on, we are divided. I just never realized how divided it truly was until now.

"Does he know you're out here with me?" I had to ask. She nodded.

"He actually asked me," I felt a little bummed that she didn't come out on her on accords. "I didn't mind coming to talk to you. I use to judge you on your last name, but then I realized that people were judging me on how I wasn't a Pureblood. It was eye opening, really," As she went on, I began to like her more and more. Is this what friendship was? Being open and honest with each other?

"Hermione," she sat up straight when I said her name. "Should I go and talk with George?" She thought for a second.

"I think that if you two do talk and work it out and continue seeing each other, you will face a lot of obstacles. Unfortunately, all of these obstacles come from what your last names are." I noticed how she didn't give me a straight answer. She was giving me the choice. I knew what my choice would be.

"I really appreciate you talking to me. See you around?" I wasn't sure if she wanted to talk more, so I left it up to her. She nodded and smiled. I walked away with a completely different attitude. I had just experienced true kindness and friendship that I never even knew existed.

I went off to Divination with more of a skip than ever. Although I was nervous to talk to George, I felt like a brick had been lifted off of my shoulders since my decision was made.

During the class, I couldn't wait for it to be over. It was my last class of the day. I even made eye contact with Ron and Harry and smiled. Only Harry smiled back, Ron looked frightened. Probably thought I was about to hex him.

I wasn't sure how I was going to tell George to meet up, but I knew it had to be done after dinner. I tried to study in the library, but I could only do so for 10 minutes when the Weasley twins walked in. I didn't even realize I was holding my breath until my cheeks began to get warm. Panic swept over me. I never thought of what to do if I ran into him by accident. But then, it hit me. It would be easier to get a message across here than it would be anywhere else. I quickly wrote him a note to come a place in the library that no one went to. I went to cast it at George before I took a good look at him. He did look like he had lost a bit of sleep and wasn't smiling. It made me feel more confident that George was suffering as much as I was, as horrible as that is. I packed my things up as quietly as possible. I don't think that he has noticed me yet.

I saw my moment to send the note when Fred went to talk to a girl at a table across from them. I didn't mind if Fred knew, but I wanted this moment to be private. I casted the note at his head and watched it hit him between the eyes. He looked up, angry at whatever had distracted his thought. Then we made eye contact and I smiled at him and walked towards the section. In my mind, I was reading the note with him.

_G-_

_Meet me in Restriped section. Our two worlds can become a whole new one if we tried._

_-D_

I stood in the Restricted section for about a second, before I saw George. He was blushing and had a new smile on his face.

"Hey what's up with this new note thing? I mean I kind of like it, but-" I cut him off by kissing him. Not just a light kiss, but one that showed him how passionate I could be if he gave me a chance. When he kissed back, I knew everything was going to be okay for now.

* * *

At the Malfoy manor however, the mood was far different. Lucius Malfoy was pacing in his office, unsure of the meeting that was about to begin in his dining room. His wife, Narcissa, knocked lightly before entering. She made eye contact with Lucius and nodded. He was here.

**What do you think? I couldn't leave it happy! Please review and let me know what you guys are thinking**


End file.
